When Love Takes Over
by dreamlover1992
Summary: story about Charlotte and Cooper. Starts round 1.08.
1. Chapter 1

When Love Takes Over

Writers note: I know my grammar sucks.... I'm Dutch. I hope you all enjoy it!

*

*

My name is Charlotte King. I'm chief of staff at the St. Ambrose hospital and I am director of the Pacific Well Care Practice. I'm 34 years old and I'm from Monroeville, Alabama.

So enough about me.

*

Chapter 1

It was just a game at least I thought it was. When I made a account on I just wanted to chat with probably married men who just wanted to have dirty talk with me. Like saying how bad they wanted to have sex with me. I'm used to hearing that. At high school I noticed that boys and even older man were looking at me when I was passing by. It's not like I wanted that kind of attention but actually I liked it.

After a while this DoctorFeelGood started chatting with me.

DoctorFeelGood: How do you do?

CanYouHandleMe: Just the way you like it honey.

DoctorFeelGood: So you're one of those aren't you?

CanYouHandleMe: You can't put me in a stereotype. I'm a whole lot of woman.

DoctorFeelGood: So you think I can't handle a whole lot of woman? I think you're underestimating me.

CanYouHandleMe: You have to show me.

DoctorFeelGood: I can show you in my bed.

CanYouHandleMe: You're bed is good to me.

DoctorFeelGood: I would like to meet you like if you're still acting like this if you see me.

CanYouHandleMe: I can't wait.

DoctorFeelGood: How about the LOX at 21.00?

CanYouHandleMe: I'll be there.

Now I can't stop thinking about how DoctorFeelGood will look like. Tall, blond hair? Oh god I hope it's not a surfer or something. Or that he is 65! No I mean a 65 year old wouldn't go to the LOX right?

It was just stupid to meet him. The whole night I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about how DoctorFeelGood would look like.

*

*

After work I went to home searching for a top for the date. Well it wasn't exactly a date but well never mind. I just have to find the perfect... a there it is. A golden top whom reveals enough to make him all hot over me. Now I have to leave it's 20.30 already!

It's now 21.10 and still no sign of DoctorFeelGood. I ordered myself a martini. I need some alcohol to get through this date/meeting whatever. If he comes. He better come. Oh god this was so stupid of me. Dr. Freedman comes next to me. What is doing in the LOX? Why is he sitting next to me? He doesn't seem like a going out type to me. Oh no now he's talking to me!

"I'm just meeting someone"

"What time did he say?"

" Nine pm"

"I'm meeting someone at nine too, a blonde, petite I met on the internet"

Oh my he is DoctorFeelGood!?

"What? no.. Oh my god"

"No we should laugh about this"

Laughing about what? I have to leave before anyone I know sees us.

*

*

~The next morning~

While I was running a shower I had to think again about last night. Dr. Freedman is DoctorFeelGood. Oh god I should have known. I hope he hasn't told anyone at the Oceanview Wellness Center. If he does I got to kill him.

Oh there is Freedman, just when you need him, not.

"Come have a drink with me"

"No"

"Come on.."

"I'm not having sex with you just because I wrote some things on the Internet"

"A drink, not sex absolutely no sex"

"Well alright then"

*

*

Wow. That describes the sex I just had. Twice. You wouldn't say it but Cooper Freedman is damn good in bed. I reached my climax several times. I think he's the first I didn't have to fake a orgasm. That thing he does with his tongue is amazing. We decided to have a sexual relationship. No strings attached, talking, love and all that stupid stuff. Just our bodies oh god he's amazing.

Where having dirty sex several times a week and I never felt so good. Cooper is trying to break down my walls but I won't give easily in. I started this just because I wanted sex but Cooper is trying to be all soft on me. He'll be sorry for that.

*

*

Charlotte was working at the St. Ambrose. Working in her office while Cooper comes in.

"I was wondering if we could go on a date."

"A date?" What you mean you and me in the public eye?

"Yeah like in a restaurant it's what everybody does Charlotte."

"I thought I told you that I don't do public."

"Why not Charlotte? Where 'dating' for a while now and I'm ready for a next step."

God, the way he says it all fluffy and stuff but in a way it's cute. But I won't give in easily. I have to remember myself.

"Boyle Wittauscher a cardio surgeon from St. Ambrose is giving a party this weekend and it's socially acceptable if I would bring a date so that could be our date."

"Is this how you ask people on a date?" Cooper says with a smirk on his face.

"Freedman, are you coming with me or what?" I say with my southern accent I know he loves.

"Of course I'm going with you."

"Well fine than and now leave my office please I got piles of work to do!" As I try to push him out my office. By the door he stops me and tells me softly "I'm looking forward to it." And gives me a small kiss on the lips. Maybe giving in isn't that bad.

*

*

Tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

When Loves takes over

Chapter 2

*

After work I decided to go dress shopping. Of course I've got dresses but I want a new one to impress Cooper. So I decided to go to Kitson's it's the store where everybody goes to right? Well I like to give myself some nice designer clothes so now and then. In the window I saw this 80's body con dress just for me. If Cooper sees me in that he would immediately want to have sex with me. But then he has to wait after the party it's not bad to torture him a little right?

*

*

Look at me all happy about my new dress. When I got home I decided to put it on and if I may say myself I look damn hot in that dress. Now I have to wait Cooper is coming over 30 minutes and I'm all dressed up. I'm going downstairs and watch some television. I never watch television it's all crap. I mean those shows about hospitals are so fake. While I was watching the news the doorbell rang. Before I opened the door I check myself in the mirror and thinking by myself that he's going crazy about me. Oh how I like that feeling. So I open the door and I see a big bouquet full of orange roses.

As I take the roses he's checking me from head to toe. Alright the dress is a keeper.

*

"You look beautiful Charlotte"

"Thank you Coop, for the roses I mean." You can't take the sarcasm out of me.

"It's a rule to give the girl some roses for the date I believe"

"You choose the right color." I still can't believe he got me roses, that's so sweet.

"You didn't seem the type for red roses."

Red roses would be okay but I won't ruin the moment.

"Well I think it's time to leave." I say.

"As you say so." And by that he takes me by the hand and leads me to his car.

*

*

"It seems all the chickens got loose." what a crazy party it is.

"They're having a good time"

"Yeah well I'm going to get some drinks"

Cooper is talking with some doctor I don't know. Whatever I need some alcohol. I thought this going to be a party with 50 persons or so seems like there are over 200. I never knew his house was so big. Then Boyle comes over to me.

*

*

"Hey Charlotte"

"Hey Boyle, nice place you have here"

"Yeah, yeah how you doing?"

"I'm doing fine"

"Is that you're boyfriend?" As Boyle points his finger to Cooper.

"He's my date now please let me get a drink"

"Hey it's a party so relax, I didn't knew you were into that kind of guy's"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't wanna say you got bad taste but I thought you could get something better than him"

"If the wrapper looks good doesn't mean that the candy is also good, and I don't want your opinion about the men I date you can keep that to yourself Boyle" And now I need that drink even more.

*

*

As we drive back to my place I can't stop thinking about what Boyle says. I didn't knew that surgeons could be so superficial. I think Cooper knows that I'm thinking about him. He seems to have a sense for it. As I look out of my side window to the road Cooper asks me

"Something wrong?"

I turn my head towards him.

"Do you think I''m out of your league?"

Oh damn, I didn't mean to say it but it just slipped.

"Well I think you're more attractive than I am but it is about your inside not about your looks. But why do you ask?"

"It's not important, never mind."

"If it wasn't important you wouldn't tell me right?"

As I sigh

"Boyle told me that I could get better than you I told him to shut his mouth. Normally I would be over by this in a minute but I can't get it out of my mind."

"It's because you care about me"

Cooper is now looking all mushy to me. Okay so I care about him doesn't mean I'm in love with him right? I mean I care about my brothers.... okay wrong example. And then we were already at my place. While I was leading Cooper the way to my bedroom (he already knows the way but I like to be in charge) we where going to have some awesome sex.

*

*

The next morning Cooper had to leave early for work. Now I have some time for my own. Cooper even left a note for me on my kitchen table. "How about dinner at my place? Coop". I hope he's a better cook than I am. While I was making myself some breakfast and then the phone rang.

"Charlotte King speaking"

"Hey sis it's Laundry"

"Hey Laundry"

"You have to come to Monroeville right now"

"What happened? I mean why.."

"Because I'm a father! Luanne delivered the baby just an hour ago." He said in an all happy cheery voice.

"Oh wow that's amazing congratulations."

"It's a girl and she's all healthy"

Oh yeah how could I forgot that Laundry was going to be a father. But luckily he doesn't notice.

"Well you're coming right?"

"I'm coming Laundry I will take some days off and then I'll take the first plane."

"Alright sis I'll see you then"

"Bye Laundry"

Oh I don't have a present for the baby. And dinner we will have to do that an other time.

*

*

So now I have 3 days off and got an present for my niece. A pink teddy bear I hope she likes that. But I have to tell Cooper that I'm leaving. So I decided to pack my bags stop by Pacific Wellcare and than to Cooper to tell him I'm going to Monroeville. My plane is leaving in 4 hours great...

*

I stood in front of Coopers office. He's writing down something and haven't noticed me yet. He's looking hot when he's working. So I knocked on his door and I walk in.

"Hey nice surprise" Coop says and walks over to me to give a little kiss.

"Yeah well I can't come for dinner tonight"

"Why not?" Cooper says while he looks sad.

"Well my brother just called and his wife gave birth so I have to visit my niece"

He seems surprised about my news.

"So you're.."

"I'm leaving in three hours to Monroeville"

"Well have a save trip and you know what I'll take you to airport"

"But I have.."

"No buts I'll take you it's the least I can do" And Cooper brings me to the airport.

*

*

Here's chapter 2. Please R&R. I really appreciate reviews. Hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

When love takes over chapter 3

*

*

She had forgotten how the climate of Alabama felt on her skin.

When she arrived at Laundry's house. She got welcomed by Laundry and Duke.

*

"Hey sis, how you doin?" Laundry said and they both gave me a hug.

"I'm doing fine"

"Didn't you bring your boyfriend with ya?"

"My boyfriend? What are you talking about Duke?"

"You know that guy who came when Big Daddy was ..."

"That is just a friend of mine and..."

"Yeah right" Laundry said.

"The truth is written all over ya face sis" Duke laughed and now Laundry is laughing too. Brothers, always so nice to you.

"Can we just go to the hospital please? I came for my niece"

*

*

There she is Luanne Marie King. I didn't thought I was going to say this but she is adorable. Oh and my pink teddy bear I gave her, she won't let that teddy go. I even held her. Maybe I can be a mother one day. I know Cooper loves kids and is great with them. We're not even living together so a baby must wait. My niece is making me soft.

*

*

"How was she"

"She's a King, they're great"

"I know that" Cooper says with a smirk on his face.

"What's her name actually?"

"Luanne Marie King" I proudly said.

"That's a nice name, maybe one day I'll meet her."

*

*

Cooper asked me if I wanted to stay the night at his place. But I couldn't. Tonight I was going out with Serena. We always go to Matson's. We used to drive all the man crazy at that place. We always wore tight dresses and high heels. I decided to wear again a tight dress but not that short.

*

*

"I can't believe he said that to me, what a loser." Serena said

"I know men are stupid."

"So are screwing someone lately Char?"

"Some doctor" Oh yeah I didn't told her about Cooper....

"Is it true they know all the right place?"

"Yep it's true"

"Well then maybe I should screw a doctor then"

"Don't screw a shrink"

"Look at him over there, something for you Char?

"Um... well..." I can't go screw around like I used to. Serena looks at me and I think she knows. Guess I'm easy to read for some people.

"Charlotte you have a boyfriend, do you?"

"No, not a boyfriend I'm just dating"

"No you ain't otherwise you''ve would screw that man by now." It's true what she says but not anymore.

"Is it that doctor?"

"Yes, isn't it..."

"It's great Charlotte you should be happy about it, that screwing around didn't make you happy and me neither.."

*

*

It was 2am. She was standing in front of Cooper's door. She was banging on his door.

Cooper opened the door with half closed eyes.

"Hello... good night?" Cooper said. But Charlotte walked into his apartmant.

Charlotte held him close and kissed him passionate. After the kissed he picked her up and brought her

to his bed. Charlotte giggeld as a little girl.

*

*


End file.
